Lost Media Archive
Lmwlogo.png WELCOME TO THE LOST MEDIA WIKI; HOMEPAGE OF THE LOST MEDIA SOCIETY! This wiki is a database detailing a history of lost media (audio or video, fiction or non-fiction), established in late November of 2012. We use a pretty loose definition of the term "lost", and as such, articles on anything from totally missing media to rare or unreleased media are acceptable. It's still in its early stages, so anyone can feel free to (and are encouraged to) contribute. Who knows, if we combine our efforts we might even uncover some of these highly sought-after rarities. Happy searching! BEFORE WRITING AN ARTICLE, PLEASE CHECK THE ARTICLE CREATION RULES. 'NOTICE BOARD' 'CATEGORIES' *Lost Animation *Lost TV *Lost Movies *Lost Recordings of Real Incidents *Lost Audio *Lost Music *Lost Video Games *Lost Puppet Shows *Lost Internet Media *Lost Comics *Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material *Miscellaneous Lost Media *Existence Unconfirmed *Found Media 'ARTICLE ADDITIONS' *'Transformers Robots in Disguise "Spychangers to the Rescue" (Pre 9/11 version)' Added 06 Sep '14 NEW *'The Diane Linkletter Story (Unreleased 1969 Short Film)' Added 06 Sep '14 NEW *'Sonic-16 (Unreleased Sega Genesis/Mega Drive Game, 1993)' Added 04 Sep '14 NEW *'The Frogmen (1994 Unreleased O.J. Simpson Pilot)' Added 02 Sep '14 NEW *'Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie (2002)' Added 01 Sep '14 NEW *'Aeon of Strife (Lost Original Starcraft Map 1998)' Added 31 Aug '14 NEW *'Detective Conan (2000 English dub pilot for Fox Kids, existence unconfirmed)' Added 31 Aug '14 NEW *'Sonic Jr. (Unreleased Pico Game, 1994)' Added 31 Aug '14 NEW *'Captain Carlos (Lost Playhouse Disney Interstitial Series)' Added 31 Aug '14 NEW *'Gogola (Lost Bollywood monster movie)' Added 31 Aug '14 NEW *'Pulgasari (Lost South Korean film)' Added 31 Aug '14 NEW *'Magical DoReMi (Cloverway English Dub, 1999, existence unconfirmed)' Added 30 Aug '14 NEW *'Lionel Great Railway Adventures: Journey of The Jupiter ( LeVar Burton Narration )' Added 30 Aug '14 NEW *Agartha (Unfinished 1998 Dreamcast Game) Added 29 Aug '14 *Alice in Wonderland (1939 David Hall Leica Reel) Added 29 Aug '14 *PostCards From Buster (unaired episodes) Added 29 Aug '14 *Lurpak Commercials (Full Versions of British 1990's Adverts) Added 29 Aug '14 *Animaniacs: Potty Emergency (missing scenes) Added 28 Aug '14 *Garfield and Friends: Missing Screaming With Binky Segments Added 28 Aug '14 *An American Werewolf in London (1981 uncut version) Added 26 Aug '14 *Here Comes Mumfie (1975) Added 25 Aug '14 *Super Pig (Saban dub) Added 24 Aug '14 *Candy Candy (English Dub) Added 24 Aug '14 *Magic Adventures of Mumfie: Missing Episodes Added 24 Aug '14 *Doraemon (1979 anime, Phuuz English dub pilot) Added 23 Aug '14 *The Hanna-Barbera Happy Hour (Lost 1978 Variety Puppet Show) Added 22 Aug '14 *Missing Episodes of ACWL (Allan's Championship Wrestling League) (Web Series) Added 22 Aug '14 *Celebrity Deathmatch Hits Germany (Missing Episodes) Added 22 Aug '14 *Shin Chan (Vitello and Phuuz English adaptations, 2002-2004) Added 21 Aug '14 *Blue Velvet (1986 Film, Formerly Missing Deleted Scenes) Added 18 Aug '14 *The Rogue Song (Mostly Lost 1930 Film) Added 17 Aug '14 *The Hills Have Eyes (1977 Uncut Version) Added 16 Aug '14 *Citizen Kane (Lost Colorized Version) Added 15 Aug '14 *The Goodman Family - Fortress of Love (Rare Out-of-Print DVD) Added 12 Aug '14 *The Plague Dogs (Original Uncut Version; 1982) Added 12 Aug '14 *Henry Chapier's Filmography (Late 1960's-Early 1970's) Added 12 Aug '14 *An American Hippie in Israel (Formerly Missing 1972 Israeli Film) Added 12 Aug '14 *The California Raisins: The Grape Escape (Unreleased 1990 NES Game) Added 12 Aug '14 *Batman Dracula (Rarely Screened 1964 Film) Added 12 Aug '14 *Great Monster Yongary (Lost 1967 Korean Version) Added 12 Aug '14 Category:Discluded